This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A wide variety of AC to DC and DC to DC power converters are known. These converters often include one or more switching devices to selectively couple an input voltage or current to an output of the converter. The switching devices can be controlled in a number of different manners to control the output voltage or current of the converter. In an open loop converter, for example, the frequency or duty cycle of one or more switching devices is typically controlled independent of voltage or current feedback from an output of the converter. In contrast, in a closed loop converter, the frequency or duty cycle of one or more switching devices is typically controlled using voltage or current feedback from the output of the converter to regulate an output voltage or current of the converter.